Burning the Candle: Solar Eclipse
by ArtC
Summary: Tonight was the night the Beacon Academy dance was being held. For Sun, tonight would be a surprise for him, gaining more than what he expected. With the support of his friends, Sun would make sure that a special girl he had on his mind for a while would enjoy the dance with him and make it a night for both of them to remember. (One-shot)


**Burning the Candle: Solar Eclipse**

_'I knew you'd look better in a tie.'_ Those were the words that made Sun's heart skip a beat. Sun stopped struggling with his tie and turned to look at the girl wearing a dark purple dress and a bright blue bow. Blake stepped forward and took Sun's arm in hers.

_'Wow. She looks so beautiful.' _Sun thought as he admired Blake's appearance. "Sooo, does this mean we're going...together?" Sun asked, anticipating Blake's answer. The two started making their way towards the building the dance was being held in.

"Technically, though my first dance is spoken for." Blake responded.

Sun felt disappointed, but also excited at the same time. He had hoped to be Blake's first dance but if he had to sacrifice that so that he could spend the rest of the dance with her, then he wouldn't complain one bit. "Who's your first dance?" Sun inquired.

"Yang. You have her to thank for me being here right now. She talked me into coming." Blake informed.

_'Wow. Yang actually kept true to her words.'_ Sun thought, remembering what Yang had said last time he had talked to her. "I'll be sure to give her my thanks." Sun said. The two walked through the front doors, being met by the girl with golden hair.

"Oh you two made it!" Yang excitedly yelled.

Blake walked over to her. "Glad to make it. I'll be sitting over there when you're ready to dance." She pointed to a couple of empty chairs in the room before facing Sun. "I'll talk to you soon Sun." Sun nodded and Blake proceeded to walk over to the chairs.

"So Yang, I suppose you have my thanks. I really appreciate that you convinced her to relax. I was becoming really worried about her." Sun expressed.

"No need to thank me. Both you and Blake are my friends. I wanted both of you to be happy. That's all I want." Yang replied. She smiled towards Sun. "So you two together yet?" she questioned.

"For tonight, yes. I'm hoping to make it last longer after your dance with her." Sun revealed.

"Well I'll be sure to not steal your girl for too long." Yang said as she patted Sun on the shoulder. She then walked over to where Blake was sitting, ready for her dance with the other girl.

"Wassup Sun." Neptune greeted, having just entered the building.

"Hey Neptune. Let's find a better place to chat." Sun advised. Neptune nodded and the two walked over to a corner of the building where not too many people were at.

"Seriously? This is your formal wear? I think it would've been better just to keep your original clothes." Neptune criticized.

"Hey man, I've never worn formal clothes before. Wearing this stupid neck trap is enough. No one is complaining other than you. If you're going to complain, then take off your goggles. They aren't exactly formal either." Sun returned.

Neptune held his hands up as if he were surrendering. "Ok fine. You win. I'm just saying that if you want to impress someone, you're not going to achieve it."

Sun crossed his arms. "Well Blake seems to think otherwise." Sun bragged, having a smug look on his face.

Neptune had a look of surprise before he smiled for his friend. "Nice man!" The two guys fist-bumped. "How'd you get her to loosen up?"

"I didn't actually. Yang got her to come to the dance. The two are dancing together right now because I think of some deal." Sun notified his friend.

"Well good for you man. I hope everything works out." Neptune congratulated.

"Thanks. What about you? Anyone you're here with?" Sun asked.

"Nah. I mean, Weiss asked me out but I didn't want to disappoint her. You know how I dance." Neptune answered.

Sun had a look of disappointment at hearing his friend's actions. "You mean to tell me that you rejected a girl because you can't dance?" His friend nodded sadly. "That's not cool bro. She may be the ice queen but she needs someone to help her be happy. Why don't you go talk to her?"

Neptune rubbed the back of his head. "I don't know man. I don't know. Maybe I shouldn't. I think she's mad at me. I just...I don't know."

"Well I really think that you should figure it out before the dance ends." Sun suggested. He glanced over to the dance floor and spotted the two girls that were dancing together. Yang saw Sun looking so she waved him over, gesturing to Sun that Blake was all his now. "Well buddy, I'll talk to you soon, I have a date." Sun took his leave.

"Ok. Have fun." Neptune said to his parting friend before he walked off to find something to entertain him.

Sun arrived to the two girls just as they curtsey to one another. Yang stands up and gestures Sun to take his date's hands. Sun happily obliges and takes Blake's hands in his, Yang leaving the two to talk to Ruby and Weiss. "So how was your dance?" Sun asked as the two started to dance together.

"It was nice. Think you can do better?" Blake challenged.

"I'm sure this great stowaway has something a few tricks up his sleeve." Sun said confidently.

"Nah. A great stowaway wouldn't need a few tricks up his sleeve. You're a no-good stowaway." Blake joked.

"That hurts you know." Sun responded, taking on a fake look of hurt. Blake's response was to laugh. When she finished laughing, she looked over to her three teammates, appreciating what they've done for her. "I'm really glad you've eased up for today Blake. You had me worried." Sun softly said.

"You were worried?" Blake inquired.

"Of course I was. You're a special person Blake." Sun stopped himself, unsure if he should say what he wants to say. _'Come on Sun! Just be confident in yourself! Tell her!' _Sun resumed what he was saying. You're smart, funny, and you're always looking to do good in the world. Not to mention you're cute. It would be a shame if all of that were lost from this world. With you gone, the world would be a much less exciting place. You may be associated with the color black, but to me, your personality is golden and shining bright. You're the spark of light that rekindles the candle in a room filled with darkness." Blake took on a soft expression on her face. She smiled and the two danced in silence for a few seconds. "That was bad wasn't it?" Sun asked.

"No actually. I found it quite nice and cute. Just like yourself." Blake said, although her last sentence was very silent.

_'Wait. Did she say what I thought she said? Crap. I should have listened more closely.' _Sun mentally scolded himself. The two found themselves blushing, not knowing what to say next. The two thought it best to continue dancing in silence and just enjoy the company of their partner.

The song playing within the building ended a few minutes after their conversation so they stopped dancing. "Wanna grab something to eat?" Sun offered.

"Sure." Blake took Sun's arm in her once again as they proceeded to leave into the adjacent room where food was being served. "Think they have tuna?"

"I don't think so. They better have bananas though." Sun answered.

**...**

_An Hour Later_

Sun, Blake, and Neptune stood around the center of the room in which the dance was being held, laughing hard at a joke Neptune had made. The three had mostly spent time together, having fun with just themselves and not wanting to bother anyone else. Initially, Neptune didn't want to bother the two but Sun and Blake didn't mind the extra company.

"So then I was like no way!" Neptune said then immediately continued laughing.

Blake had a few tears of laughter coming from her eyes. "Wow Neptune. I can't believe you." she claimed as she wiped away the tears. The three took a few seconds before their laughter finally died down. "I'm going to grab a drink. Any of you two want me to grab you one?" Blake offered.

"We're good. Thanks though." Sun responded. Blake nodded and walked away from the two.

"Hey man, I could have used a drink." Neptune complained, although he wasn't serious about it. "So, did you two hit it off?" the boy with light blue hair asked, nudging his friend's arm.

Sun ran a hand through his spikey blonde hair and sighed. "Not yet. I can't find the best time to tell her. I just don't want to mess this up. She's like the coolest person ever. I don't want to lose her."

"Just go for it man. There is no best time. Just tell her and work it from there." Neptune gave his advice.

"I guess so." Sun then pointed an accusing finger towards his friend. "Funny, considering your situation with Weiss. You should follow your own advice you know."

Neptune looked down and rested his forehead on his head. "I can't."

"Gods man. Just talk to her. She won't care if you can't dance. She just wants to be with you." Sun said, starting to get annoyed by Neptune's denial.

Neptune looked back up at Sun. "Do you really think she'll accept me after I rejected her? No she won't. I left her alone, causing her pain. I'm sure she would gladly return it the second she gets the chance. I really like her Sun, but my stupid ego got in the way. Is that what you wanted to hear? I admit it. I screwed up. Now...now I lost my chance."

Sun placed a hand on Neptune's shoulder to help bring comfort. "Not completely dude. You can still redeem yourself. You really, really should talk to Weiss the second you see her. It's worth a shot. Trust me."

Neptune felt encouraged by his friend's words. He also placed a hand atop his friend's shoulder. "I'll...I'll think about it."

"I suppose that's the best I'm going to get." Sun said. The two removed their hands from each other's shoulders. "Just come talk to me if you need anything." Sun assured his friend. Neptune nodded in approval.

Blake returned to the two, two plastic cups in hand. She passed one to Neptune. "Here you go Neptune. I heard you say you could use a drink."

"Thank you Blake." Neptune took the cup and immediately drank from it.

"So did I miss anything good?" the raven haired girl asked.

"Nah." Both Sun and Neptune responded.

Neptune took another sip of his drink before letting out a sigh of satisfaction. "Ok guys. I'll see you both later. I'm gonna head up to the balcony to grab some fresh air." he informed the pair then proceeded to finish his drink.

"Ok. See you around Neptune. Don't forget about what I said." Sun waved goodbye.

"Yeah dude. I got you." Neptune waved goodbye back and then threw away his cup afterwards.

As Neptune started heading up the stairs, Blake tugged on Sun's arm. "You want to dance some more?"

_'Just go for it man.' _Neptune's words rang in Sun's head. _'Well, here we go.' _Sun adopted a gentle smile on his face. "Actually, mind if I take you somewhere private? I want to talk to you about something." Sun asked, wanting permission before he accidentally took Blake somewhere against her will.

"Uh...sure." Blake answered.

"Great!" Sun exclaimed. He took one of Blake's hands in his and he led her out the front doors. The two walked outside side-by-side, the moon's light and the gentle wind making the outside as peaceful as it could be. Sun walked her to a small garden and underneath a tree.

"So what did you want to talk about in private?" Blake questioned, leaning her back against the tree.

"You're having fun so far right? I mean, I'm not making you feel bad in anyway?" Sun asked.

"I'm having the time of my life Sun. I really needed this break. Also, you're not making me feel anything negative. Quite the opposite actually. If anything Sun, you added much more joy to my day. I believe that if you weren't here with me today, my break would have been a lot less enjoyable. I'm sorry about how I treated you before, pushing you away and all that stuff. I really appreciate that you and the others never gave up on me." Blake answered.

Sun smiled, gaining more confidence. "Of course Blake. We never give up on the people we care about. Also, you may not know it, but that means a lot more than what you think it would. This brings me to what I'm about to say." _'Ok Sun, this is your chance. It's either now or never.' _Sun took a deep breath and grabbed ahold of Blake's hands with his and intertwined their fingers.

"Sun?" Blake asked, watching their now entwined fingers.

_'Here goes nothing.'_ Sun thought. "Blake, I'm going to be honest. Remember when we first met and I winked at you? Well, it wasn't just because I knew you were a Faunus. The second I saw you, I couldn't keep you off of my mind. I would have stayed to chat but those two guys were chasing me. You're a beautiful girl Blake. A lot of people would agree with me. It pains me that you hide your true self under that bow, but I know why you do it. Although I don't like that you have to hide who you are, you'll have my support regardless. I would really, really like the chance to be with you Blake. Will you give me that chance?" Sun finally proposed. Blake disconnected their hands and looked down, hiding whatever expression she had on her face from Sun. "Blake?" No response. "Blake?" Still no response. Stress started to build up in Sun. _'Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. You screwed it up Sun! You screwed it up!'_ Sun was mentally beating himself up. Blake was still being silent. "Blake I'm so sorry. Maybe I shouldn't have told you. I'm sor-" Sun was cut off when Blake pulled him close by his tie. She looked up and had tears flowing from her eyes.

"It's about time." she softly said.

With that, Blake connected her lips with Sun's. At first, Sun didn't realize what had just happen. It took a few seconds for his mind to process everything. When he came to his senses however, he immediately kissed back. He placed both of his hands to the sides of Blake, trapping Blake in between himself and the tree. The two remained like that for a few seconds until Blake licked Sun's lips, asking for permission. Sun happily granted it, letting their tongues invade the other's mouth. Sun started to play with Blake's sides, causing her to moan in his mouth. Sun's hands slowly work their way up to Blake's bow, caressing her arms on the way and wrapping his tail around Blake's waist. He gently removes Blake's bow and stores it in his pocket. He used his right hand to scratch the back of Blake's cat ears, inciting another moan from the girl. Blake disconnected their lips so that she could moan freely as loud as she wanted. Sun used his left hand to pull Blake closer to him by her lower back. Blake started to slowly lick Sun's neck, now causing Sun to moan. Blake continued to lick Sun's neck until Sun reversed their roles, but Sun sucked on Blake's neck instead of licking. Blake's breathing became slow and shaky, taking in all the pleasure. The two's minds were going blank, not wanting to think about anything and just focus on their current moment. Blake cupped Sun's cheeks and pecked monkey boy's lips a few more times before they decided to finish their session.

"So...that's a yes then?" Sun asked, still wanting to confirm their new relationship.

"Of course Sun." Blake answered with a huge smile.

Sun grabbed Blake's bow and helped her conceal her ears once again. "That's awesome! We should figure out when our next date should be! We should head back to the dance first though." Sun was ecstatic. He couldn't be more happier right now. The two walked back to the dance hand in hand. When they were inside, Sun spotted Neptune sitting down next to Weiss. _'Good on you Neptune.'_ Sun thought.

Neptune saw his friend looking. He waved to Sun and then gave a thumbs up. He then pointed at Sun, a questioning look on his face. Sun knew that Neptune was asking about his own situation. Sun also gave a thumbs up. Neptune smiled and nodded. Weiss watched the two communicate. She took on a pretty smile and waved to Sun before Neptune and herself resumed talking with each other. Sun smiled for his friend. Blake hugged Sun's arm and rested her head on his shoulder. It would be thirty seconds for the new couple to enjoy themselves before they saw something they did not ever expect to see.

"Why is Jaune wearing a dress?" Blake asked. Many people in the room laughed at him, but it didn't look like Jaune was bothered. He talked to Pyrrha for a few seconds. The pair became really confused when Team JNPR suddenly danced together in complete synchronization. "Did they plan this or something?" Blake continued.

"I think it's best that we don't find the answer." Sun realized one of his favorite songs, 'Shine' was playing for the dance right now. He immediately jumped at the opportunity to dance with Blake once again. "May I have this dance my tuna lover?" Sun asked, extending out his hand towards Blake.

"You may my crazy monkey." Blake returned. The two walked onto the dance floor, dancing with each other and some of their friends. From then on, the two would enjoy the rest of the night and would think of the dance as a night to forever remember.


End file.
